


Flood

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Combined 2 prompts for a Perfect 100 drabbleFlood & Yes, it's a tattoo(This was hard to keep to 100 words!)
Relationships: Ryder (Mass Effect) & Original Angaran Character(s)
Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Flood

A flood of questions poured from the angara. You could tell they were a researcher by--

"Is this head fur normal for your species?" Torvar asked, with only the briefest pause in the electricity flickering over their glowing tool.

They were tall, broad-shouldered, and intensely scrutinizing Ryder.

"Are these markings skin patterns or artificial tattoos?"

"Not really, and both." Ryder smiled easily.

Torvar crouched so they were looking Ryder in the eyes. "These are tattoo, yes? Is a perfect color..." They brushed Ryder's marked cheek with one finger.

"Yes, that's a tattoo." At least this lab rat feeling was normal!


End file.
